


Aurora

by SammyFlower



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Loss, Miscarriage, Please read these tags, Pregnancy, Sad, coping with the loss of a child, delenn copes in various ways, epilogue of a funeral, somewhat graphic description of the loss, this fic is somewhat personal, trigger warnings are also in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: I've always wondered why John and Delenn only had one child, what if her biological make-up made David a pure miracle? What if John and Delenn had actually been trying for another child?TW: Miscarriage (spoken about in-depth, including the actual passing), pregnancy, loss, grief, mentions of blood, and physical pain, feelings of guilt and failure.
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I was hesitant of posting this because I know its a bit of a taboo topic but this fic is slightly personal as this is something I have experienced myself and I definitely headcanon that this is why Sheridan and Delenn only had one child in their 20 years together. 
> 
> Also, don't come at me about not liking this fic, I made sure I put *lots* of warnings!

The joy on his face when Delenn had told him she was pregnant again was indescribable. David was just two. His crest beginning to form as his speech and mobility advanced. His kind and good nature were obvious to everyone he met. John had wanted another child as soon as he had laid eyes on his son. And through all of the pain child-birth had put her through, so did Delenn. 

The news of her pregnancy spread quickly, as everything did in their lives. The downfall of being who they were. Always in the spotlight. But Delenn didn’t mind. She liked the buzz of excitement it gave the people. It filled her with hope. Perhaps it was her love of life that made it so intoxicating. The fact that she was growing a life inside of her. 

When she found out she was expecting David, it had been just on the cusp of peace, she and John had so much work to do. Bringing the planets together was no easy feat. And although she never once questioned having David, she couldn't truly enjoy being pregnant. 

This time would be different. She’d spend each day enjoying every moment. Or so she had thought. 

The days leading up to it were almost euphoric. As if nothing in the universe could break her. Even the day before, when the cramping had started. She believed it was just her body changing. 

The night it happened, when she had woken up in their angled bed to sharp pain and blood running down the sheets. She knew. She had failed.   
  
She could hardly remember the scream that came from her lips as she tried to shove the blanket between her legs to stop the flow of blood. As if somehow, the wadding would prevent the inevitable. John had awoken by then and was calling the physicians. Delenn barely heard his words of comfort. Ushering him away, not wanting him to see her failure. 

The hours passed as she sat in the infirmary. Her abdomen clenching and releasing and the blood pooling in the sanitary napkin provided to her. She stared at the wall, the words of the physicians all blurring together with only some being clear.  _ Miscarriage. Common among human women. Nothing you could have done. Sorry for your loss. _

The words felt like they were taunting her. Reminding her that she could not save all life. That she could not protect her own child. Why had this happened? What had she done to deserve this?    


  
News of this spread quickly too, a veil sweeping across Minbar in mourning for Delenn and her unborn child. All the while she was forced to wait, to watch her child pass out of her body. To bury it in the sacred gardens. A tiny figure, with a crest already forming on its head. It was a girl. Delenn knew that much. She named it, of course, she had to. It was still life and every being had a name. 

David was her only comfort. She held him tighter than she had ever held him before. Even when he wriggled she begged him to stay in her arms. The boy knew something was amiss, so he complied. Playing with his toy over her shoulder. 

John had tried to comfort her, even suggesting they pray over a candle as he had witnessed her do in all of her times of grief. She had smiled a small smile at that, gently caressing his face. She knew he had experienced the loss too, but she couldn't seem to comfort him _and_ herself. 

As the months went on so did everyone’s lives. Delenn slowly began her duties again, even though every moment she was consumed with guilt and grief. She braved it, her face showing none of it until she was alone. In a bathroom, or in her office, she would weep. Her hand still finding the small bump that lingered at her abdomen. 

**_Epilogue_ **

They walked, hand in hand, through the garden. The lilies imported from Earth were thriving under the Minbari sun. The native species of plants and flowers blossoming among them, creating a beautiful splash of colours throughout the garden beds. 

The small tombstones peppering the soil, at rest amongst the flora. They stopped at their daughters stone. Beautifully engraved with her name and the date they lost her. The words written for her brought the familiar sting of tears to Delenn’s eyes. She leaned into John, his scent instantly comforting her as his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. 

A few moments later she broke from his hold, slowly lowering herself to touch the stone as she whispered words of promise to the child she never met. Her tears dripping onto the stone as she wept. Finally, she placed a single petal on the stone, symbolic to the separation from the flower. 

She rose again and looked up at John, his own eyes red from his tears. She placed a hand on his chest, his attention turning to her. Their eyes meeting and comforting each other. Promising, without words, that they were going to be okay. 


End file.
